Pus Save Chase and Skye
by Joebops35
Summary: Chase, Joey, and Skye meet a new pup but there are cociquences...


Pups Save Chase and Skye

First of all, I want to give a shoutout to Flamegoesupguren, for giving me an idea for this, and for giving me the idea for one of the antagonist, Crystal. Any credit or comment goes to him/her for giving me the idea to do this.

Chase was hiking up a trail in the woods… With Skye (thank god he didn't go by himself), and their newest pup, Joey. They wanted to show him around their local forrest in case he got lost, and because they wanted to get fresh air, and exercise.

Joey: Wow, I'm so amazed by the beautiful forrest around here. The only beauty i've ever seen is the CN Tower.

All except Joey: Hahaha!

Chase: You sure have lots of humor, you could totally change a day from miserable to humorous and bright.

Joey: I don't know that I'm a comedian every time that I tell a joke, I can only tell, when the people tell me that I—

"Woof! Woof!"

Skye: What was that, it sounded like a dog.

Pup: Hi! I'm Crystal.

Chase: Nice to meet you, I'm Chase.

Skye: Hi, I'm Skye. Nice to meet you, too.

Joey: Nice to meet you, also, I'm Joey

Chase: So, where are you from.

Crystal: I'm from Foggy Bottom. So what are you hiking for.

Skye: We just wanted to show our newest member of our team, The Paw Patrol, around Adventure Bay, because he's from Toronto.

Crystal looked at Chase and blushed, Chase turned red… in disgust and anger. He didn't actually show his emotions from the outside, he just smiled, and went back to a frown.

They took Crystal back to the Lookout to show her around.

Crystal: So are you, like friends with Chase.

Skye: Chase is my, boyfriend.

Crystal: Oh. She said with a slight growl in her voice.

Crystal: You know, I like Chase, too.

Skye had an appauled look on her face.

Skye: Ok, maybe she just didn't think before she spoke. I'll give her a second chance. she thought.

Crystal: You know what. I am going to win Chase. the German Shepard thought.

Crystal: Skye, can I talk to Chase

Skye: Sure, uh, break a leg! Quickly Skye talked to Chase through her pup tag through her pup tag,"Chase, I know that there is something fishy going on with Crystal. I'll keep a fly on the wall, she wants to talk to you.

Chase: Wait, wha-

Crystal: Hi, Chase!

Chase: uh, hi!

Crystal: Get out, Skye!

Chase thought he was going to pass out from anger, pressure and sadness.

Skye got in her copter to fly away to refresh herself from being yelled at.

Skye: No! I can't let someone that's not even our friend take control over me.

Skye got distracted and crash landed on the side of a mountain.

Fortunately, her copter was okay, but she wasn't.

Skye: Ouch! I need to call Ryder.

Ryder: Come in, what's wrong Skye.

Skye: You know Crystal that we met.

Ryder: Yeah

Skye: She wanted to "talk" to Chase. She saw me spying on them. Crystal told me to get out. I know that Chase still likes me. Well let's get to the point, I'm hurt on the side of Jake's Mountain. I need you to help.

Ryder: we will be right there Skye, hold on. Joey.

Joey: Yes Ryder, sir

Ryder: Skye is hurt on the side of Jake's Mountain, and you need to help.

Once they got there…

Joey: Skye, what hurts?

Skye: My Right paw.

Joey: Woof! X-Ray screen! Alright, nothing, too serious just a broken right paw. We need to get you back to the lookout.

Skye: Ok.

Back at the lookout…

Ryder: So why did you go in your copter.

Skye: Crystal insulted me to get out, and I went in my copter.

Joey: Good news, Skye will be 96% or so fine. She just fractured her right paw. She will need to keep a cast on it for 4 weeks.

Skye: Where's Chase?

Ryder: He is probably still talking to Crystal.

Skye: Chase. Oh no, where could he be.

Crystal: So, where is yo-. Chase, Chase!

Chase: Skye, there is something wrong with crystal. Wait, are you ok

Skye: Long story short, I fractured my right paw.

Chase: Are you ok?

Skye: Yes, thanks for asking. I can tell you now. When Crystal told me to get out I tried to recover by going in my copter, I crash landed and now I'm here.

Chase: So it was all Crystal's fault. I knew she was trouble right when I saw her.

Skye: we have to find a way to get rid of her.

Chase: Maybe we could just say bye, and move on. Ok, I'll do it.

Chase: Crystal!

Crystal: Yeah, Chase .

Chase: It was good meeting you. It's getting late, and you should go.

Crystal: But, I li-

Chase: nope. Not happening. I already like Skye, your not going to get any where trying to get me. I know your scheme.

Crystal ran off, and no sign of her ever showed again.

Skye: Thanks so much, Chase.

Chase: Your welcome, I'll do anything to help you.

The Paw Patrol moved on and never said anything about Crystal ever again. Skye recovered, and her and Chase lived their everyday lives just like they wanted them to be.


End file.
